


Dancefloor Encounter With A Cock-Hungry Patoots!

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Big Dom, Bulge Sucking, Carrying, Cum Inflation, Dialogue, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fucked Silly, Large Balls, Large Cock, Loli, POV, Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Precum, Public Sex, Rave, Small Sub, Stomach Bulge, Tan lines, Teasing, balls smothering, big dick, bulge, cumflation, dance club, huge cock, smothering, twin drills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: You've decided to spend an evening at a dance club in the city, but things end up getting hot and heavy a lot sooner (and a lot more publicly) than you had expected. A pint-sized seductress has you in her sights, and she can tell how hung you are just by glancing at your crotch.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Dancefloor Encounter With A Cock-Hungry Patoots!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for Mantis-X, and involves their character Patoots.
> 
> Mantis-X's content can be found here: https://mantis-x.net/

“ _Pssst!_ Hey, Mister!” you hear a voice whisper from behind.

You turn around to see who it is – just as a reflex. You don’t really think whoever’s voice that is was directed at you, but your neck turns regardless. You had just been allowed into the city nightclub, despite not having a date with you. You spent a long time waiting in that queue in the cold night air – so why, you thought, pass up the chance to strike up a conversation with someone who just might be trying to get your attention? If things go particularly well, you might even get lucky tonight.

_Hm?_

Nobody’s there. You look over your shoulder, even spinning around a whole 180o just to make sure you hadn’t missed anything in your blind spot. All there was behind you were a couple feet of dimly-lit, fluorescently painted dancefloor and a backlit wall. You feel a little silly, moving your body around so wildly just to end up staring out into space like an idiot.

“I’m down here, stud!”

There was that same voice – confident, feminine, and with a youthful playfulness of someone who clearly felt very, _very_ comfortable in the middle of the region’s biggest club in its smuttiest district. You lower your head, and the voice’s owner finally comes into your field of vision. A tiny little rave girl, who’s head only just reached up to your navel, stares up at you with her hands on her cheeks. Platinum-blond hair, curled up into twin-drills and tied off with cute, black ribbons. She’s dressed in black clothes with purple trim and accessories but, at the same time, to say she’s “dressed” would be to oversell the amount of her skin that she had covered up. She may as well be naked, save for a tiny vest, an even tinier bra, body-hugging booty shorts that rode all the way up the curves of her plump little ass, elbow-long, hear-covered gloves, glasses, a visor, and a leather choker. What little she wore leaves little to your imagination. Her arms, legs and head are tanned nicely, but her torso is starkly fair – brilliantly white with the slightest twinge of pink around her minute curves. Her big, heterochromatic eyes inspect your body from head to toe, evaluating you like a piece of meat.

“Uhm…Hello?” You say to her, unsure if she can hear you at this point. She seems so fixated on the space below your belt that you aren’t even sure if she had the mental power to call out to you in the first place. This 3’-tall loli looked positively entranced by the bulge in your tight-fitting pants – so much so that a strand of drool starts to trickle down from her swinging jaw and onto her chin.

“Hey Mister, ” she starts up again, clearly having failed to process your formal greeting, “You must have a _huuuuuuge_ pussy-plugger, don’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your _dick_ silly! The thing you’ve got balled up in there! Patoots can tell you’re packing _quite_ a big one.”

The confidence with which she delivers her assessment is almost shocking – like she has a superpower that allows her to see directly through your clothes and drool over the sausage packed up into the front of your underwear.

“How would you even know?”

“C’mon Mister, you can’t pretend that you’re not packing. A sexy shorty like me gets to live life at crotch-height, so I get to ogle yummy bulges _aaaaaall_ day long without anyone else noticing. And you've got the yummiest looking bulge I've seen all week! What are you, part horse?! Will you make me into your cowgirl, Mister?”

You’re taken aback by her unusual forwardness. Of all the things that could come of your adventure into this neon warehouse of promiscuity, a hookup was definitely the possibility you had been hoping for the hardest. Despite the fantasies that lead you here this night, you couldn’t have in your wildest dreams imagined that it would come this easy or potentially pan out to be with such a hot piece.

Time seems to stop for you for a minute. Your head runs wild with images of all the things you could do with a girl of her size and energy. You could probably pick her up by the waist and use her like an onahole – her legs dangling above the floor. The knot in your pants starts to stiffen up, quickly reaching a point that leaves you a little bit restricted and uncomfortable. There’s a lot of growing for your tool to do and, as it stands, not a lot of room to do it.

Of course, Patoots can tell that you’re getting excited. At the same time, she’s getting increasingly impatient that you haven’t accepted her offer, crossing her arms in a playful pout. She had expected you to be a lot more forceful - that you'd take her she way she came to this club hoping to be taken, especially by someone with a beastly cock like yours. Despite her show of disappointment towards you, she can’t possibly stay mad. The moment her eyes catch another glimpse of the provocatively rotund bulge pressing your zipper forward, she swoons uncontrollably. Her pupils would have changed into hearts if they were able. She clasps her hands together near her face, while at the same time pushing what little cleavage she has together with her upper-arms. Patoots asks again:

“ _Pleeeeeeeeease, Mister?_ ”

She scoots in closer to you – so close that you briefly consider taking a step back before Patoots hits you with a flash of her big, pleading eyes. There's a knowing deviousness behind those eyes that you can't ignore. She's so close to you now that you can even feel the warmth of her body against your own.

"I can make you feel _reeeeeal_ good."

Patoots gets up on the tips of her toes, to get in closer so she can whisper something to you. Because of her incredibly short stature, she still can't get anywhere near close enough to your ears to properly whisper. As a result, she ends up just speaking loudly, in an intentionally raspy, 'fake-whispering' tone of voice.

"I may be small, but I can still take your thing all the way up to here!"

The place Patoots points to is right up between her cleavage - nearly a foot and a half from the juicy honeypot dripping between her thighs.

That’s what sets you off. Like a professional, Patoots knew exactly which of your buttons she needed to press in order to get you to play. Her face is already right up against your crotch – practically touching it – so you figure you’ll close to gap and give her a feel of the thing her pussy is leaking all over the dancefloor for.

Your half-chub of an erection boops Patoots in the nose. It pushes her head back just a bit but, like a magnet to your iron rod, she immediately brings it back to nuzzle in your throbbing cock and plush, full balls.

“Hehehe!” Her laugh is filled with abject joy. “Patoots couldn’t be any happier than when she’s got a face full of big, meaty dick,” she tells you. “Does it feel good when I push it into my cheeks?”

She continues to rubs her face against you. As the first dollops of precum start to bleed through your underwear and your pants, Patoots revels in being able to spread it all over her mouth like lipstick. She even suckles on the wet spot, drinking in whatever little droplets of pre she can pick up. The tightness is starting to become almost unbearable – like you might tear through the fabric of your clothes if you don’t take them off.

As if she were a mind-reader, or perhaps just because she can’t bear waiting to deepthroat the real thing any longer, Patoots pops the button on your pants and shuffles them down your hips. Your cock jumps out at her like a spring, smacking against her forehead as it rushes full of blood.

“ _Woooooooow!_ ” Patoots marvels, her eyes twinkling in awe of the enormous cock that blocked her vision. “Mister, your dick must be, like, bigger than my arm! Just look at how thick it is, too; its wider than my whole _neck!_ ”

She reaches up to massage your pulsating schlong, which only grows bigger as it enjoys its freedom. Patoots licks at the underside of your shaft as she tugs it across its length, coating your cumvein in her saliva, readying you for the main event. Once your shaft is nicely lubricated, she pushes her face into your balls. She tries to suck them into her cheeks, but they’re much too big; regardless, it feels wonderful for you. You take charge, gripping her skull with both hands and pushing her even deeper into your sack. Patoots offers no resistance – happy as a clam to be brought in even closer to your yummy cum factories.

“ _Mmmmmppphh!_ ” The pint-sized rave girl shakes as her face sticks glued to your lap, reeling in pleasure as her pussy starts to ache in debilitating emptiness.

Patoots, driven by her rising hunger for cock, slips free of your grasp so that she can beg you to go further than just leaking goo on her back and suffocating her in your manly scent.

“I know you wanna do more than just this too, Mister.” She says, fingering herself as she turns her ass toward you, bending over so as to give you the fullest possible view of the jiggling cheeks of her prefect loli butt. “Do you wanna pick me up?” She invites.

You can’t possibly refuse.

Just like you fantasized about, you wrap your fingers around Patoots’s slight waist. She’s as light as a feather – just the perfect weight for what you plan to do. She yelps in delight as her feet leave the ground, knocking her knees together as she anticipates to be used like a sex toy.

“Give Patoots all your thick sperm!” She demands – rather impudently, for someone in her position; though, you have every intention of giving it to her regardless.

As you pull the seat of her latex shorts off to the side, her wonderfully plump pussy is laid out before you. You stare at it for a moment, marveling at its smoothness and softness, the glans of your cock twitching inches away her girl-juice sticks to her inner-thighs like a sweet, sticky spiderweb.

You push your head up to her Patoot’s slit, which sends a shiver up her spine. She screeches, full of excitement, ready to be opened wide by your monstrous, kidney-punching trunk. As you pull Patoots further and further back onto your penis, you begin to see just how much trouble getting your stupid-huge donkey dick into her might end up being. Although it seems like you might have to let her down and give up, Patoots yells back at you. She could feel you starting to hesitate:

“Nooooo! Keep going! It’ll fit! Punish this bad girl’s naughty pussy with your big, strong cock!”

Patoots kicks at the air, ready to protest if you do decide to do anything but fuck her into unconsciousness, like the wants. Truth be told, you want to pound Patoots just as bad as she wants to be pounded; you only stopped out of concern for her discomfort, but her clear plea for you go go as roughly as you need as all the license you were waiting for. Without a moment’s more hesitation, you pull back your arms to plant Patoots’s ass against your lap in one swift motion. The second she plapped down to the base of your arm-length erection, she came, quivering on your pole like a human vibrator and making a mess with her love fluids all over the neon dancefloor.

“ _Aaaaaooouuughhh!_ ” She was half-moaning, half-yelling. It was tough for her to articulate both her total satisfaction, and her at the same time gluttonous and contradictory desire for _more_. Gutteral, animalistic sounds would have to do.

Although Patoots had orgasmed, you still have not. You double down on your grip, letting her upper body flay wildly above the ground as you smash into her womb with your brutishly large cock, stretching her out wider than she’d ever been stretched before. The folds of her stretchy box gripped onto you like a paper finger trap, keeping you from pulling all the way out – opening up just enough for you to push in and enjoy rutting up against the end of her tunnel with minimal resistance, while also clamping down unyieldingly before your glans could pop back out into the cool air of the club. Over and over, you repeat the motion of thrusting into her quaking pussy, stretching out her elastic belly with the shape of your mammoth rod. Before long, though after Patoots reached her third climax, you start to feel a tightness in your core. Patoots, the little semen demon that can feel every twitch and movement of your erection, can sense that you’re coming closer as well.

“ _Ghive Pathoots yohr cum. Inshide onrhyyyyyyyy_ …” She mutters out in slurred speech.

Faster and faster, the speed and force of your fucking intensifies. All Patoots can manage to vocalize now are long, drawn-out “ _oooooooough”_ s. You can feel it – getting closer and closer. Your balls lurch up, but you try to forcibly tighten your cumvein for as long as you can keep your payload from flowing out. Loads of thick, creamy sperm gather up at the base of your cock, ready to rocket out into Patoots’s womb the second that your urethra gives out and the floodgates open. Just as you finally do give out, Patoots cums again, in sync with you, opening her womb to receive your deluge of seed.

Baby batter splashes down into Patoots, bulging her tummy out even more, hiding the shape of your cock behind the buckets of cum that are starting to round out her stomach. Her gut, once flat and tight to the rest of her torso, now hangs towards the ground, swinging closer with every rope you shoot into her. Just when she thinks your orgasm is over, another spattering of semen blorts her stomach out even further. By the time you’re done, she can probably use her cumflated abdomen as a pillow to fall unconscious onto.

Your orgasm finally ends, and your erection starts to deflate. Giggling tiredly, unable to control the muscles in her pelvic floor any longer, Patoots spasms as you pop your glans out of her. Full of cum too viscous to come rushing out, her pussy stays gaped open, pulsing as it if were gasping for more cock to plug it back up – just the sight of that is enough to get you excited again…but what about Patoots?

Just in case she’s down for another round, you toss her over your shoulder and make your way for the exit. Maybe after a good night’s sleep, you and her can arrange another date. You’re sure she’d have no complaints.


End file.
